The Wheel of Fate and Yuna
by Dark Lord Moridin
Summary: Two strangers from another universe, one all powerful and all knowing, the other just a girl. probably YunaXRikku later. leave reviews plz, sort of sequal to a HP one i have done.its deader than dead
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Kilika

Disclamer: I do not own final fantasy 10.

Constructive criticism if you please.

Parings: OC/OC and Rikku/Yuna hopefully

Warning: real time battles probably with blood and guts. Later Girl Girl relationship. Some small bondage reverences, don't like don't read or just skip those bits.

Having arrived at Kilika temple and taken care of the massive Sinspawn that had appeared, Lady Yuna and her guardians witnessed an unexpected sight. Near the entrance to the main hall of the temple up near a pillar several priests moved around a figure that was slumped against it. Yuna ran over to see if they needed any help, or perhaps a sending, closely followed by Kimarhi. It had been the giant blue furred, bipedal lions duty to defend Yuna for the last ten years, and wasn't about to leave her unprotected from a potential threat. Yuna in her kimono and weird eyes one blue the other green, addressed herself to one of the nearby priests.

"I am the Summoner Yuna from the isle of Besiade, is there anything I can do to help?" she said having managed to get their attention.

"You can help by leaving him alone and doing what you came here for," said an incredibly rude red-haired girl, wearing a pair of blue trousers and a dark blue top, the thing that surprised Yuna most of all was this girl had eyes like her own.

"Now Willow, is that anyway to treat a summoner," asked the man, who was now leaning against the pillar, weakly. He had waist long black hair, dark green eyes and was wearing black shirt and trousers, with a sword on his hip. The priests were still fussing over him, pulling at his shirt, which seemed to be wet.

"Sorry, Dazar, I did not know. Please accept my apologies lady Yuna," Willow replied looking at the ground ashamed.

"Your forgiven, it was a simple mistake. Are you alright sir?" replied Yuna, asking after Dazar at the end.

"I'll live, that Sinspawn cut up my chest a little, I've had worse," Dazar replied shrugging.

"We are taking the boat to Luca later today, I doubt that wound would stop him. I guess we might see you later Yuna, I could not become a summoner but we are going to journey to Zanarkand if you like we could travel together," Willow explained before taking Dazar's hand and leading him down the steps away from the temple.

"What a strange pair, think we should take them up on their offer?" muttered Yuna after a minute, Kimarhi silent as always just shook his head.

--

Kilika Woods.

Dazar is leaning against a tree tugging at his bloody shirt, Willow is sitting on the ground looking around from time to time, making sure no fiends were sneaking up on them. "That was great Willow, do you think Yuna would let us join her. Or will she need more convincing?" Dazar said pulling off his shirt and examining the cuts on his chest.

"She might and she might not, we can ask after this tournament in Luca, what is Blitzball anyway?" replied Willow trying not to shake upon seeing Dazar's wounds. It wasn't that she didn't like the sight of blood; it was more that she couldn't stand to see her loves injuries. The other thing was that she was intimately aware of what Dazar was feeling, along with physical state and when apart knowledge of where he was. This worked two ways as Dazar also received the same information, it used a magical source called The One Power to create a permanent bond. The thing was called the Warder bond, according to Dazar anyway, both of them were able to mask it if they so chose; yet never did. Currently Willow could feel every cut on Dazar's chest stinging as his regeneration ability kick in.

"Blitzball? It is basically underwater football with the violence of ice hockey," explained Dazar briefly, wincing as his wounds healed up the rest of the way.

"Sounds interesting," said Willow unenthusiastically. Dazar shook his head and pulled his shirt back on and lifted his sword.

"If you don't like it you don't have to watch, we have to be there for the last match thou, fiend attack," replied Dazar. Having reached the central path they walked down towards the exit of the forest. Suddenly a rustle and scream came from behind and a giant plant burst from the forest. It was big round had three feet and a four clawed tentacles, around the middle some petals made it look like it had a tutu. One of the tentacles wrapped around Willow's waist and then flung her into a tree. Dazar had his sword out in a flash and blocked the monsters slash at him. He could tell that Willow was alright, just stunned, and rounded on the monster grinning this was going to be fun.

--

Yuna and the others had finished at the temple very quickly and were making their way back to Kilika port. The sound of battle reached them, Tidus ran towards the sounds, Yuna thought he was a moron, cute but a moron. Once they had caught up they found him arguing with a red-haired girl.

"Yuna, thank god, this moron won't stop trying to join Dazar fighting that monster," said the red-haired girl said once she spotted them.

"It's an Ochu, Luzzu said that even a hundred crusaders can't beat it," explained Tidus. Yuna and Lulu gasped.

"So what, a thousand crusaders couldn't beat Dazar," replied the girl. Jaws dropped. Yuna recovered the quickest.

"So you're saying that even with that chest injury he can beat that thing?" Yuna asked the girl that she had now remembered was called Willow.

"Take a look," replied Willow taking a step to the side. The ochu had one tentacle pushing down on the sword that Dazar held, it swung back it's second tentacle and swung it forward. Dazar took one hand off the hilt of his sword and just as the other tentacle made contact with his back a blade, made of fire, sprung forth and blocked it.

He smirked and a wave of white-hot flame ran up the tentacle burning it to a crisp, regrettably he wasn't paying enough attention to the clawed end. The claw on the end of the newly roasted tentacle constricted cutting into his back, screaming Dazar ripped it from his back. This gave the ochu enough time to try and retreat, unfortunately for it Dazar had some long range sword techniques, focusing energy along the blade of his sword he swung it down. Appearing along the arc of his swing was a wave of razor sharp air that flew forward, it cut the Ochu in half and slammed into a nearby tree. Yuna looked at Willow and was surprised to see tears of pain in her eyes and was clutching at her right shoulder, the same one Dazar had been wounded.

"Are you ok?" Yuna asked the hunched over girl.

"I'll explain later, for now you have white magic right? Go heal him," replied Willow. Dazar walks over shrugging his shoulder a bit trying to get feeling back, however blood was flowing out of the wound and down his back.

"I don't think her magic is powerful enough for this, if you can concentrate enough Willow your going to have to Heal me," he said. Yuna and the others looked at Willow curiously.

"We will explain later," she said from the look on Dazar's face she changed her statement, "Well I will anyway". She reached out and took Dazar's head in her hands. A second later the wound had completely healed without a scar, Dazar did look a little drained.

"We should go or we will miss the boat," said Dazar sheathing his sword, Yuna could have sworn that there wasn't a sheath for the sword a second ago.

A/N violent eh? This takes place after my Harry Potter and W.I.T.C.H story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The boat to Luca

Chapter 2 The boat to Luca.

Yuna had put up with the arrogant Luca Goers blitzball team and then having to listen to Tidus having a go at his father. Right now, having been unable to get to sleep, she is sitting on the steps near the front of the boat. After getting comfortable she realised that the pair of people on the top deck were arguing.

"Why cant you just tell them what you are and why we are here," said a distinctly female voice.

"I can't tell them because they would expect to much, I did not come here to defeat Sin, merely help them survive," replied the other this time male.

"We are powerful beings from another world we can do things they can't even imagine," said the female voice now sounding bitter.

"That's not the point, we are not supposed to take a direct hand in events, I could have killed Voldermort any number of times yet I left it to Harry. Besides if we solve one little problem for them, like Sin, they will expect us to solve the next until they can't do a thing for themselves," explained the male voice.

"The point? The point? I can't just let Yuna or anyone else throw their lives away so the rest of the world can have a little peace, one that wont last a year, you told me that the final aeon will kill Yuna how can you just stand there and not try and change that, or even stop her," replied the female just a little below shouting. Yuna was shocked these two people were arguing about her. There was a flicker of red on the top deck, after a second Yuna realised it was Willow and Dazar arguing up there.

"No I said IF Yuna gets the final aeon it will kill her, Yuna will defeat Sin that is for certain," said what Yuna now recognised as Dazar's voice.

"You expect me to believe that? Yuna will get the final aeon there is no other way to beat Sin, you said so yourself," replied Willow.

"Believe what you want, I wont kill Sin and you can't, I refuse to try and get Yuna to stop her pilgrimage to Zanerkand, I'm going to go entertain myself I'll see you at Djose," said Dazar. Yuna heard a sweeping of a pair of huge wings and Willow shouting at Dazar. A few minutes later Willow came out to the front of the ship and started to kick around one of the blitzballs that was left lying around.

"You heard that huh?" she said after a minute or so, Yuna had not realised that Willow knew she was there.

"Most of it yes, I hope you don't intend on trying to stop me going to Zanerkand," replied Yuna frowning.

"He is right, I hate to admit it, it would be easy for me to stop you, there are a fair few ways, but we are not supposed to interfere like that its against the rules," said Willow more to the air than anyone else.

"You don't look like you could stop me, and against what rules?" asked Yuna.

"There are certain rules that govern what he is, and to a lesser extent me, the main one that he broke with me was taking someone from one world to another, but the oracle saw that true love could not be denied. The ones that bind us right now is that one we are not allowed to greatly effect the time line and the other is that we cannot reveille what may or may not happen in the future," explained Willow staring at the ball on the ground.

"You know the future? So when he said I would beat Sin it wasn't guess work," asked Yuna.

"I guess, he chose to come here, so he probably dose know but all he told me is the basics, you travel to Zanerkand to get final summoning you beat Sin, final aeon kills you, peace for half a year than it starts again, our fight was more about him not telling me everything," replied Willow, suddenly she kicked the ball with enough force that her left foot sank into it.

"For you it is an adventure, maybe he thinks you would enjoy it more if you did not know what was going to happen," suggested Yuna.

"I suppose," replied Willow, once she had extracted her foot from the ball she sat down next to Yuna.

"Now you promised earlier that you would explain about yourself and Dazar, what you can do and stuff, unless it is a bad time," enquired Yuna.

"No it's not a bad time, fire away," replied Willow, at Yuna's confused look she added, "that means ask what you want."

"What did you do earlier to heal him after the fight with that Ochu," asked Yuna.

"In another world here is a source of magic, called the One Power, I have a rare genetic trait that lets me draw it in and manipulate it. There are two halves a female one, Saidar, and a male one, Saidin, they are then divided up into earth, air, fire, water and spirit, use you weave the different parts together to create different effects, they are like threads making up patterns. Different combinations, different effects, say a certain combination of Water, Air and Fire can cause lightning, as for what I did I used a combination that Heals physical wounds," explained Willow.

"Sounds complicated, we just use spells that have been tailored to a specific purpose," replied Yuna.

"Well my race have a magical core, a well of magical energy, we use spells to shape the magic, it is normally focused through a wand," says Willow.

"So you're a Witch? And Dazar is a?" asked Yuna.

"Well I can cast some spells wandlessly which makes me a magus, Dazar is an Immortal," replied Willow. Yuna didn't bother to ask what an Immortal was, she just assumed that he would live forever. "I'm going to try and get some sleep," Willow announced getting up. Before she got two paces Yuna reached out and grabbed her hand.

"One last thing, if you don't mind, is it ok if I'm attracted to girls," Yuna asked slowly.

"Yes it is ok, perfectly natural, some girls just aren't interested in men. Don't worry I wont tell, goodnight," replied Willow, she retrieved her hand and went back up to the top deck.

--

Two hours later, above the omega ruins.

Dazar flew through the air powered the great black feathered wings. Dazar is not his real name, the form and being type is not what he once was. For all intents and purposes he is what his decision made him to be, a powerful immortal warrior for the forces of good. He belongs to an ancient race The Immortals; originally created to rule they became corrupt and evil with their power, Dazar is light Willow his balance. In the ten years since he met Willow there is only one thing he has not told her, that he has a sister. He figured it wouldn't matter that her heart and mind meant that she would be susceptible of going bad. The evil Immortal that turned her figured that it would be a good idea; he was wrong, she killed him. Personal timelines dictate an Immortals power, the older they are the stronger they get, Dazar is thirty years old his sister is only twenty. However she has one advantage Dazar is in a twenty-four year old body reducing his maximum to twenty percent of his full power, just about equal to her own. The reason for the twenty-four year old body is two fold, first Willow is only twenty-four herself which makes her more comfortable being with him, secondly power corrupts.

Just as Dazar passed the first of the island chain around the Omega ruins a blast of energy hit him from above. He slammed into the ground of the baron island, creating a large crater upon impact. His attacker hovered above upon white-feathered wings, watching until the dust settled; to make sure there was a body. It took five minutes for the dust to settle, there was no body lying in it.

"Damn, where did he go," she asked herself out loud looking around.

"Now that was just cowardly little sister," came a voice from above and behind.

"Damn you…" she yelled spinning around, she stopped talking he was directly in front of her waving a finger.

"You know full well my name is Sayen now, so what did you call yourself sister," Dazar said pulling back a few metres. She noticed that he was not using his wings to fly anymore; admittedly it was faster to fly telekinetically.

"Name? Name is Korona," she replied, and then threw a few fireballs at him. Dazar did not even bother to dodge, the fireballs just bounced harmlessly off a spell he had cast.

"Now now sister that's not fair, why are you here anyway," Dazar asked calmly.

"I am here to get you away form that girl, no one should have to put up with you, heh I'm surprised you still have black wings," she explained.

"You cant see beyond your own opinion, I have never forced Willow to do something she doesn't want to do, other than waiting till she was eighteen before doing the horizontal shuffle," replied Dazar obviously bored of her arrogance.

"Your just lying to yourself again, just die," said Korona, she then started fireing out beams of energy at Dazar.

"tch fool, fine" muttered Dazar. Flying around dodging all of his sisters attacks, finally getting bored he drew his sword. Korona had not been able to sense where her brother had been since her first attack some ten minutes ago. Let it not be said that Dazar is not without pity, but he felt a message needed to be given to his sister in the only way she would respond; pain. Using instant transmission technique he teleported directly behind her, and cut her wings off at the base. Then he teleported above her and blasted her with a beam of his own energy. It was Korona's turn to create a crater in the ground.

"uhh, arrrrrggggg," she shouted in pain and anger.

"Now then you will listen to me, sister. Leave now and don't come back, next time I see you I wont go easy on you. And I will kill you, no matter what mother says about it," Dazar said landing right in front of her.

"I will leave, but ill be back I know your power level now," replied Korona.

"Do you now, remember this I beat you at twenty percent of my max power. You have one chance to leave, I suggest you take it," said Dazar calmly.

"Blood of the Immortal, take me to earth," was all she said calmly cutting her hand so the ritual would work, she disappeared in a flash of light.

"So that's what it looks like to another person," said Dazar to himself. He calmly grabbed the blade of his sword in his hand and cut it. "Blood of the Immortal take me to Willow Applegate,".

The blood of an Immortal is a rather unique thing, it is able to heal others wounds when applied to them, if consumed or injected into another person it will purge toxins and viruses from their system. There is also three obscure rituals that can be performed with it that let people move from place to place. The most direct use it has for an Immortal is that it prevents any diseases from affecting them, including the common cold.

--

Top deck of the Luca bound boat.

Willow was woken by a flash of light turning over she could see Dazar, it appeared that he was crying.

"What's wrong," she asked sitting up. Dazar didn't say anything for a moment, dropping down to the floor heavily.

"Sister, Immortal, Evil, probably insane, tried to kill me, had to remove wings, let her go, if she comes back have to kill her," he said brokenly before passing out. Willow caught him before his head hit the deck.

"Just rest, you can tell me everything later. And I'm sorry about earlier," she told his unconscious form. After a moment light footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs to the top deck. This was bad as Willow had no time to hide Dazar's wings, the person finally reached the top. It turned out to be Yuna.

"Hello, Willow are you ok what's happening," asked Yuna.

"Everything is fine go try to get some sleep," replied Willow.

"Ok, wait are those wings" exclaimned Yuna upon spotting Dazar's wings.

"Yes they are part of what Dazar is," replied Willow.

"They were not their earlier," replied Yuna moving into Willow's personal space.

"He can choose for them to be their or not, in this form at least, in his true form he can only hide them," explained Willow.

"Ok, I'll go find somewhere to sleep," replied Yuna. She was about to get up when Willow's lips suddenly met her own. It was a chaste kiss lasting barely longer than a few seconds.

"Don't get me wrong about the kiss, you are a cute girl, but I'm bound to Dazar by love greater than anything else. Whoever you catch will be a lucky girl," explained Willow. Yuna just nodded and left the two alone.

A/N end of chapter 2. just to make this clear I am not intending Yuna/Willow. Its gonna be Yuna/Rikku. And yes Dazar's sister Korona will be back eventually, will he kill her or is blood thicker than water. Your just gonna hafta wait and see.


End file.
